Romantic Rain
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: Being stuck under the rain isn't all that bad after all...[Heiji x Kazuha]sweet and fluffy...


**Title: Romantic rain**

Fandom: Detective Conan

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: Heiji x Kazuha

Author: kitty-chan

Disclaimer: I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.

Summary: Being stuck under the rain isn't all that bad after all…

* * *

The bright morning where the sun shined and the sky, a vibrant blue with only hints of puffy white clouds floating was now officially gone! 

The loud pitter-pattering of the rain as it hit the ground, the loud thunder roaring over the land and the bright lighting flashing across the currently dark grey sky took over the supposed to be wonderful sunny day.

The morning started out so sunny that Kazuha didn't even need to bring an umbrella, wearing a light shirt and pants she went out to enjoy herself, just because Heiji had to solve a case didn't mean she was going to sulk in her room all day.

She went sightseeing; the landmarks in Osaka seemed to fascinate her no matter how many times she saw it before. After that she had lunch and went to the park and just sat down watching the flowers as they bloom, after an hour of flower gazing she heard beautiful bell sounds. And it only meant that…

There was an ice cream truck!

Her lively green eyes searched the premises for an ice cream vendor, and finally landing on the white cart designed with colorful polka dots and a young man in a white suit standing beside shaking a the normal sized bell, in a blink of an eye there were children swooning over him, a smile took hold of the young man's lips as he sold the young ones ice cream.

Feeling a little like a kid she headed over and purchased herself an ice cream cone.

Cookies and cream such a yummy flavor.

Her tongue darted out a little and licked the sides of the ice cream, savoring its sweet flavor. A soft slurp came after eating the ice cream then deciding it was time to go home she started heading back, taking the long walk.

000

With nothing to occupy herself her thoughts instinctively went to Heiji, she remembered when she and Heiji were young he showed her this way-actually they got lost and Heiji found this way-. It was a peaceful path not yet cemented, a bit muddy if it rain and not a building in sight.

And just her luck, the sunny sky turned grey.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she muttered under her breathe with a few of her creative curses. She was drenched and she was shivering.

The stupid path was too soft to walk over, a bit muddy my foot it was downright squishy! She sighed, what luck she had.

Now she was just being sarcastic.

Sitting down on the wet grass-not that it mattered anyways she was soaked to the bones- and leaned against the trunk of the tree seeking shelter under its plentiful leaves and branches.

An hour has passed by and there were still no sign of the rain letting up.

_This is all Heiji's fault_ she thought.

_Why is it his fault?_ She heard a voice in her head ask

_Who are you?_

_Your conscience._

_Okaaay, freaky…_

_So why is it his fault…?_

_Because if he didn't have to go solve a stupid case or if he had allowed me to go I wouldn't be here!_

_I see _it replied.

"This is your entire fault Heiji!" she whispered loudly to herself.

"Why the hell is this, my fault!" a deep voice suddenly asked.

Jerking slightly, Kazuha stared up and her eyes met with bright dark green eyes.

"What…what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I came looking for you"

Her stomach flipped when she heard his answer "you finished the case?"

Heiji nodded his head "but when your father came home you weren't there so he asked me to look for you since he saw you umbrella on the doorway and it's raining really hard."

"Oh…" Kazuha stood up to reveal her soaked body, her top was drenched and clinging to her figure which in turn made Heiji blush a little, her light blue pants was dark blue right now and her hair was dripping with water.

"You're soaked!" Heiji exclaimed

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Kazuha crossed her arms and _'humph'ed_

Heiji sighed. She was just so stubborn.

_But that's why you love her, right?_ He heard a voice tell him.

_Yeah._

"Here." Heiji handed her his jacket and her own umbrella

Kazuha stared at the offers before taking it.

000

They were relatively quiet as they walked back.

Kazuha shivered besides the warm coat Heiji lent her, and of course the famous detective of the west saw this.

"Come here." He ordered gently, gesturing for her to come nearer.

"What! Why?" she asked a blush finding its way towards her still damp face.

"You're shivering, obviously the jacket isn't enough to warm you." He stated a matter-of-factly.

Obeying silently she closed in on him and he pulled her closer, a small blush forming on his own face.

He held her tightly, giving some of his body heat, Kazuha immediately stopped shivering and leaned against him as she held her closed umbrella lazily on one hand.

"Heiji?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know where I was?"

Heiji looked at her ridiculously as if where she was before was a common place then smiled.

"I just know" he answered her.

Kazuha felt a tingle run down her spine, a smile tugging at her lips and a blush forming on her face.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her, both green eyes stared at each other.

Two pairs of limpid pools of dark green stared at each other, both searching for a particular answer in the depths.

The rain finally stared letting up.

Heiji was the one to break eye contact. He turned his face away which was as red as a tomato, Kazuha on the other hand kept shooting glances at him, her face equally red as his. His hold on her loosened as she moved away slightly.

They continued walking silently. The rain had finally stopped.

"Yaagh!" Kazuha yelled as she slipped on a mossy and muddy rock, her bottom plunging into the squishy road.

Clumps of loose mud flew up when Kazuha landed on the ground, a big "SQUISH" sound echoed throughout the hollow road.

Kazuha groaned as she stood up, rubbing her backside in an attempt to wipe away the pain, now she was not only soaked but also muddy, some of the loose clumps of mud flew to her hair and some stuck itself on her shirt and pants and…

"ACHOO!"

She had the colds. Someone was really out to get her.

Kazuha sniffled and rubbed her nose as her other hand wiped away whatever dirt she could from herself.

Heiji stifled a laugh, this were some of the times he was being a gentleman. He took her dirty umbrella and offered his handkerchief.

Kazuha immediately took it, mumbled a soft 'thanks' and began wiping her face of dirt.

Today was a normal day gone bad, she contemplated.

000

Kazuha sighed, her spirits was officially and utterly down, forgetting about Heiji beside her until she felt a tug on her shirt, turning her head to the side she saw her best friend gesturing something with his hand.

Following his gaze, she saw the beautiful rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet all blended together naturally.

Then she realized that the sky was a vibrant blue again much more beautiful than the one before, the tree dripping with whatever rain water left. The air much fresher, a smile pulled on her lips and she didn't hesitate at all.

"Beautiful…" she breathed out a full pledge smile conquering her lips.

"Just like you…" Heiji whispered almost silently.

Kazuha shot him a confused look before smiling again, a tint of pink creeping on top of her cheek as she took his hands in hers.

Heiji stiffened a little before relaxing, his lips with its own smile, his bigger hand closing on her smaller one as they walked back hand in hand to Kazuha's house a comfortable silence surrounding them.

They portrayed a couple walking together, understanding each other, friends and something more at the same time.

No words was needed, their hands were their connection with each other at the moment…

_**Nothing was needed to be changed it was perfect the way it was.**_

'_I guess it wasn't that bad that it rained after all.'_

* * *

A/N: my very first DC fic with the pairings Heiji and Kazuha! YAY! Did you like it? Did you? Please tell me how it was...review...please and thank you 

love lots,

tantei-kitty


End file.
